Super X Cup 2005
The 2005 TNA Super X Cup Tournament was a professional wrestling tournament produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion. It was the second-ever Super X Cup tournament. The competition began on July 19, 2005 and concluded on August 14, 2005 at TNA's Sacrifice pay-per-view (PPV) event. Then-TNA X Division Champion Christopher Daniels called the contest the "Christopher Daniels Invitational. Wrestlers involved * A.J. Styles, *Alex Shelley, *Chris Sabin, *Michael Shane *Petey Williams *Samoa Joe *Shocker *Sonjay Dutt. Background TNA editor Bill Banks announced the tournament in July 2005 in his "Bank Shot" column, adding that the final would be held at TNA's Sacrifice PPV event on August 14, 2005. The 2005 tournament was the second Super X Cup held. The first was the 2003 TNA Super X Cup Tournament, won by Chris Sabin in September 2003. Winners of Super X Cup tournaments receive trophies and a future TNA X Division Championship match. TNA announced the final list of eight participants in July 2005: A.J. Styles, Alex Shelley, Sabin, Michael Shane, Petey Williams, Samoa Joe, Shocker, and Sonjay Dutt. Dutt defeated Elix Skipper, Mikey Batts, and Shark Boy in a Four Way Super X Cup qualification match on July 27, 2005 at TNA's No Surrender PPV event on July 17, 2005 to enter the tournament. Tournament The 2005 TNA Super X Cup Tournament featured seven matches involving numerous wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. The tournament consisted of three rounds: the quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals. The quarterfinals and the semifinals took place on TNA's television program TNA Impact!, while the finals were held at Sacrifice. The quarterfinals were taped on July 19 and aired on the July 22 and July 29 episodes of Impact!. The semifinals were also taped on July 19 before airing on August 5 and August 10 episodes of Impact! Then-TNA X Division Champion Christopher Daniels provided commentary for each encounter. Daniels nicknamed the competition the "Christopher Daniels Invitational". ;Quarterfinals In the first of two quarterfinal matches aired on July 22, Samoa Joe fought Sonjay Dutt in a match lasting 9 minutes and 32 seconds. Joe won after forcing Dutt to submit with his signature Coquina Clutch submission hold. The second bout pitted A.J. Styles against Michael Shane. Before the match began, Shane announced he was changing his stage name to Matt Bentley. Styles won after America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm) interfered. Harris distracted the referee, allowing Storm to kick Bentley in the face. The third and fourth quarterfinal bouts aired on July 29. Alex Shelley fought Shocker in the first match of the episode, winning with a pinning combination at 5 minutes and 28 seconds. Petey Williams faced Chris Sabin in the second match. A-1 interfered during the encounter by distracting the referee and tossing Williams a hockey stick which Williams used to hit Sabin across the stomach. He then performed his signature Canadian Destroyer maneuver, forcing Sabin's head into the mat and winning the match at 11 minutes and 45 seconds. ;Semifinals Joe, Shelley, Styles, and Williams advanced to the semifinals. The first match took place on the August 5 episode of Impact! between Joe and Shelley. Joe slammed Shelley back-first into the mat with his signature Muscle Buster maneuver and then choked him unconscious with the Coquina Clutch at 9 minutes and 4 seconds to win and advance to the finals. In the second semifinal match on August 10, Styles defeated Williams with a small package pin at 9 minutes and 19 seconds. ;Finals The tournament final between A.J. Styles and Samoa Joe took place on August 14 at Sacrifice. As Styles laid against the ring ropes at the beginning of the match, Joe ran across the ring and kicked him in the face, causing him to fly out of the ring and crash down on the floor. Joe followed by diving through the ring ropes and smashing Styles in the face with his forearm as Styles reached his feet. Joe later held Styles in an STF submission hold, which he was forced to release when Styles touched the bottom rope. Styles then gained the advantage with a dropkick and front-flip splash from the ring ropes. He held Joe on his shoulders before twisting him off into a powerbomb, or what he calls a Rack Bomb. During the move, referee Andrew Thomas was kicked in the face and knocked unconscious, allowing Daniels to interfere in the contest. Daniels attacked Styles and attempted to hit Joe with the X Division Title belt before Styles threw Daniels from the ring. Joe followed by lifting Styles up and performing his Muscle Buster maneuver, then placing Styles in his Coquina Clutch submission hold. Styles submitted to the move as the referee came to, giving the victory to Joe. The final bout lasted 15 minutes and 15 seconds. Joe's win gave him the Super X Cup trophy and made him the number-one contender for the TNA X Division Championship. He earned a title match against Daniels at TNA's Unbreakable PPV event on September 11. ;Tournament bracket Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling tournaments